dreamfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
South El Kadsre
, also known as the Directorial Republic of El Kadsre (Japanese: エルカドスレ共和国 Erukadosure kyōwakoku), is a country and sovereign state in the United El Kadsreian Nations. South El Kadsre is located in North America, in central El Kadsreian Islands, located on the left side of the North American continent. The official languages are English, Japanese, Vicnoran, and Spanish. The regional languages are Maori, French, Barokian, Italian, Chinese, Arabic, Azaran, German, and Dutch. History Prehistory - 735 A bunch of tribes settled the area where they're now known as South El Kadsre. Not much happened to the tribes until 735, where the Vicnoran Kingdom started to invade Northwest and killed most of the tribes from those areas, where the Comoeys area was the only area that was affected where most of tribes were enslaved and/or killed off by the Imperial Vicnoran army. Under Vicnoran rule: 735 - 1950 Most of the tribal cities and town are destroyed and burned down by Vicnora. By the year 1250, almost all tribes in the Comoeys area were extinct and the slave trade in the Arito Islands (now known as the El Kadsreian Islands) had expanded into the northern part of the Arito Islands, despite that Kapura was the first one to start the slave trade in the northern part of the Arito Islands. In early 1471, the earthquake sank the original homeland and fled slightly north, but still in the central part of the Arito Islands. During the early 1800's, the Japanese colonization of the Arito Islands, which they expand east and the very couple tribes that still remained had fled back to the Northwest part of the Vicnoran Kingdom. The 1871 eruption of Mount Comoeys happened and after the eruption happened, they immediately settled on the Comoeys archipelago, which a couple of tribes stayed ever since. Under Kayos rule: 1950 - 1958 KSR invaded in the northwest part of Vicnoran Kingdom, annexing more of the mainland and the Comoeys archipelago, that's still controlled by Vicnora. The establishment of the Republic of El Kadsre happened, South El Kadsre was under Kayos rule from 1950 - 1958 Fascist Republic of El Kadsre: 1958 - 1969 After the Maori shock happened, South El Kadsre got its independence from El Kadsre, which it's ruled by fascist politicians. It revolutionized and reformed the economy of South El Kadsre, but they had established a secret police to kill all of the opposition against the regime. When West El Kadsre invaded South El Kadsre, the secret police failed to assassinate Michael Vlokozu, so the secret police including most of the South El Kadsreian Army were obliterated by the Royal El Kadsreian Army. Category:Alternative El Kadsreian Universe Category:South El Kadsre Category:Countries Category:Fictional countries Category:North America Category:El Kadsreian Islands Category:United El Kadsreian Nations Category:Member states of the United El Kadsreian Nations Category:Member states of NATO Category:Member states of the United Nations Category:Countries in North America Category:Fictional countries in North America Category:Countries in the El Kadsreian Islands Category:The Americas Category:Countries in the Americas Category:Fictional countries in the Americas Category:1989 Category:1989 establishments Category:1980s Category:1980s establishments Category:English-speaking countries and territories Category:Japanese-speaking countries and territories Category:Vicnoran-speaking countries and territories Category:Spanish-speaking countries and territories Category:Maori-speaking countries and territories Category:French-speaking countries and territories Category:Barokian-speaking countries and territories Category:Italian-speaking countries and territories Category:Chinese-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries and territories Category:Arabic-speaking countries Category:Azaran-speaking countries and territories Category:German-speaking countries and territories Category:Dutch-speaking countries and territories Category:Countries established in 1989 Category:Countries established in the 1980s Category:Countries founded in 1989